


soda Pop and playin' ball

by KameronWolf666



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Baseball, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, M/M, Numbers isn't great at signing, One Shot, Past Mr. Numbers/Mr. Wrench (Fargo), Soda, i can't tag im so sorry, sometime during 1976-1978, takes place before season 2, they go to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: Wrench and Numbers are bored on a hot summer day. So they grab drinks and head off to their favorite park,
Relationships: Mr. Numbers & Mr. Wrench (Fargo), Mr. Numbers/Mr. Wrench (Fargo)
Kudos: 5





	soda Pop and playin' ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this might be kinda badly written, I kinda have been working on this for the past few days in the early mornings when I couldn't get back to sleep. ASL is written like [this] and when word are spelled like t-h-i-s it means they are being finger spelled.  
> Anyway, Enjoy

Wes sat next to Grady, his head resting upon the smaller boys head. Grady continued to eat his bomb pop. Swinging his legs back and fourth, letting the back of his sneakers slam against the fence. Wes tapped Grady on the shoulder  
[Want to go to the arcade ?]  
The smaller boy rolled his eyes  
[Too far, my mom isn't home]   
Wes looked off for a moment, thinking about his options. He turned back to sign  
[what about the t-h-r-i-f-t ?]  
Grady dead panned [what about it ?]  
Wes chuckled [I dunno]  
He looked down at the sidewalk, not sure what to say next. [bored] he signed. Looking over just in time to see Grady mouth "same". To be honest, Wes wasn't sure if he had said it out loud or not. [play ball ?]  
Grady thought about it for a moment, he smiled [Alright]

  
With the bomb pop still sitting in between his lips, Grady pushed himself off the fence. Started to walk back towards his house which was about a few minutes away from where they were. Wes hopped off the fence as well, speeding his walking so he could catch up with his friend. Grady walked up to the porch, jiggling the handle lightly before finally getting the door to un-stick. He walked in, leaving Wes to awkwardly stand on the porch by himself. Since, technically, he wasn't invited in. Grady walked back to the door with the ball and mitt in hand [We using mine right ?] Wes nodded [Cool]  
He walked back into the depths of the house before quickly coming back, juggling two sodas in one hand and the ball and mitt in the other. Wes could see Grady say "take them please" so he nodded and took them from his friends hand. Grady flashed him a quick, thankful smile before starting to walk down the street to the park. It wasn't a long walk, only a few blocks away from Grady's house. They usually went there all the time to hang out. Wes never did like throwing a ball back n forth but, something about the happiness that radiates off Grady afterwards makes up for everything else. They kept walking for awhile, but Wes's eyes never left Grady's face. It was mostly covered by his crappy haircut, but he loved looking at it anyway. Grady stopped to turn and glare at Wes.   
  
[What the h-e-l-l are you doing ?] Grady questioned. [Why do you keep staring at me ?]  
Wes went red in the face and quickly looked away. [Sorry. I didn't mean to]  
They kept walking, the air around them in a thick, slightly uncomfortable silence. Finally, they arrived at the park. [You still wanna play, Wes?] He nodded, it's not like he wanted to walk all the way here for nothing. They walked into the park, heading for the baseball field. [Drinks first?] Grady grinned [good idea] they made their way to the bleachers, sitting down their stuff with them. Wes and Grady plopped down next to the stuff, grabbing the soda pop so they could drink. Grady smiled, sipping his soda with one hand and tossing the baseball up and down with the other. Wes sipped his soda slowly, looking at his friend with the corner of his eye. Grady looked at him and grimaced, he set the ball down so he could sign

[your doing it again dude]  
Wes sighed and smiled a little [I know]  
Grady laughed, making Wes's dumb smile get even wider [you're real weird, you know that ?] making Wes chuckle [Your real pretty when you smile, y'know that ?]  
Grady blinked wildly at him [what did you just say ?]  
[I think you know what I said] Grady's lips were pushed into a thin grimace.  
Wes chuckled, punching his friends shoulder lightly [I was joking dude]  
Grady stared at him [you aren't a good joker] there was a pause and then [I think you just don't think it's funny cause your flustered]  
Grady went red and punched Wes's shoulder hard [don't be an a-s-s-h-o-l-e]  
so he got up from his seat on the bleacher, grabbing the ball and mitt.  
[Let's just go play ball] he signed. Wes got up while still laughing, He wiped his eyes of any tears that blossomed. 

[Alright]


End file.
